


Forget Me Not

by skiggss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiggss/pseuds/skiggss
Summary: Karl smiles weakly through his tears, “Quackity. Quackity,” he mutters over and over again as he grasps Quackity’s upper arms. “You’re Quackity. Quackity.”“Yes, yes, I’m Quackity,” Quackity sends Sapnap a confused and worried glance, “and you’re Karl. And that’s Sapnap.”“Quackity…Sapnap…” Karl slowly slumps down to his knees, hands pulling at his curly hair. “Sapnap…Karl…”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 29
Kudos: 464
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Forget Me Not

It wasn’t foreign for Karl to disappear for a few nights to work on projects or just live his life. Taking breaks was normal for Karl. It was, however, foreign for Karl to disappear for a few nights and return home to Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl’s shared house looking worn out. 

It all started one late night when Karl stumbled into their shared bedroom. Sapnap looked up from the dagger he was sharpening, smiling fondly at his fiancé. Karl smiled back.

“You’re home late,” Sapnap comments, though there’s no spite in his voice. It’s soft and kind, welcoming his fiancé home after another one of his breaks. 

“Sorry,” Karl sighs and pulls his hoodie over his head, tossing it to the side. He shimmies out of his jeans, instead pulling loose shorts on. He turns back to Sapnap, who went back to sharpening his dagger, “I’m kind of tired, if you don’t mind.”

“You can sleep,” Sapnap stops what he’s doing and looks up curiously to his lover, “you know you’ve been gone for days, Karl.”

“I-I have?” Karl slips under the sheets beside Sapnap, Quackity still missing doing who-knows-what. He pulls the duvet over his shoulder, tucking himself in. “Sorry about that. I didn’t realize…”

“Yeah…” Sapnap sets the dagger and rock on the sturdy table beside the bed. He mumbles softly to the brunet beside him, reaching a hand to brush through the curls, “Are you okay?” 

Karl hesitates, looking at the wall behind Sapnap. He looks deep in thought for a few minutes before he blinks it away. “Yes, I’m fine,” Karl pushes up to place a gentle kiss on Sapnap’s cheek, “sorry for making you worry.”

“It’s okay, love,” Sapnap coos, his lips curved into a smile as he cups Karl’s cheek, “get some sleep.” 

The next time Karl comes home days later, he’s slightly disoriented. He waltzed into their shared house, blinking confusedly as he stared at both Sapnap and Quackity. He opens his mouth to say something, but guiltily shuts it. 

Sapnap furrows his brows and looks at Quackity, who is seated beside him at the dinner table. They share a concerned look. Karl sits in front of them.

“Karl?” Quackity reaches his hand out to the brunet, watching as he tenses slightly. “Are you okay?” 

“Huh?” Karl’s eyes widen as he locks eyes with Quackity, “oh, yeah.” 

Quackity looks doubtful, and Sapnap can’t help but feel the same. Karl looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks. His eyes red-rimmed as if he were crying with dark bags under them. His lips are bitten raw, his nose looks like it’s been rubbed excessively. 

“I don’t want to push you on this, and I don’t want to come off as rude,” Sapnap starts, watching as Karl’s frown deepens, “but you don’t look too good. You look exhausted, love.” 

“I am kind of tired…” Karl sighs, retracting his hand from Quackity’s. They sit in a rather tense silence for a moment. Karl goes to stand, playing with the hem of his hoodie. 

His hoodie.

Sapnap narrows his eyes at the fabric on the brunet’s torso. Surely the main color and swirl were a different color..? 

“G’night,” Karl stalks off into the shared bedroom, closing the door with a soft click. 

Sapnap glances back at Quackity. The dark haired male sighs, looking down at his hands. 

“I’m worried about him, Sapnap.”

Sapnap wraps an arm around Quackity’s shoulders, pulling the male close. He places a gentle kiss on the temple of his head.

“Me too, Quackity,” Sapnap murmurs, running his fingers through his hair, “me too.” 

The most recent time is what sets Sapnap off. Karl doesn’t come home. Sapnap finds him just outside of L’Manburg, or what is left of it. 

Karl is staring at the bottomless pit, hatred burning in his eyes as tears threaten to spill. Sapnap notices Karl holding a purple mask in one of his hands, knuckles white from how tightly he’s holding it. Sapnap glances over his shoulder, looking at the red vines at the bottom, before placing a careful hand on Karl’s shoulder.

The brunet tenses, eyes rounding in sudden fear. He rolls Sapnap’s hand off, backing away from the raven haired male. Sapnap feels his heart ache at the reaction. He opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by Karl.

“James?” 

Sapnap freezes. James? Who is James? 

“No,” Sapnap feels a frown tugging at his lips as he cautiously steps forward, hand reaching out. “Karl?” 

Karl glances down at the outstretched hand. He looks frightened. Sapnap can see sweat building up on his hairline, and not from the heat of the day. He’s breathing heavier than normal as he takes another step back. 

“Who are you?” Karl reaches a shaky hand to his own face, tracing over his chapped bottom lip. 

“Karl?” Sapnap’s voice breaks with worry, “It-it’s Sapnap, love.” 

“Sapnap?” Karl’s voice makes Sapnap’s name sound like he’s a stranger. Someone he’s never met before. Sapnap drops his hand, tears building in his eyes. Karl hasn’t forgotten who he was, right? 

They stand for a few minutes in complete silence, save for the scattering of a squirrel a few feet over and the wind blowing the leaves of a tree. Recognition and guilt shine in Karl’s glossed over eyes as he quickly engulfs Sapnap in a hug. It’s a tight hug, one that screams ‘I’m sorry’ over and over and over again. Sapnap wraps his arms around Karl, equally as tight of an embrace. He rubs the palm of his hand in circles on Karl’s back. They stand together until long after the sun sets. Quackity has now shown up.

“Karl!” Quackity jogs to the pair, smiling despite the worry in his eyes. Sapnap doesn’t want to pull back, not after that emotional moment they shared, but he knows Quackity is also their fiancé and he also cares for Karl.

Karl smiles weakly through his tears, “Quackity. Quackity,” he mutters over and over again as he grasps Quackity’s upper arms. “You’re Quackity. Quackity.” 

“Yes, yes, I’m Quackity,” Quackity sends Sapnap a confused and worried glance, “and you’re Karl. And that’s Sapnap.” 

“Quackity…Sapnap…” Karl slowly slumps down to his knees, hands pulling at his curly hair. “Sapnap…Karl…”

Sapnap clenches his fists. He wants to take his fiancé’s struggles away, instead taking the burden for him. Karl is too sweet, too kind of a person to deal with this. He reminded Sapnap of bubbles in the summertime, flowers in the spring. Snowfall in the winter, pumpkin pie in the fall. 

The worst part is Sapnap has no idea what is causing his fiancé to forget. 

Sapnap finds Karl outside of the prison. He had just returned from a visit. Their eyes meet.

“Hey!” Karl bounds over, and Sapnap smiles. Karl holds out his hand welcomingly, “I’m Karl.” 

Sapnap freezes, his smile dropping. Surely not?

“Hello?” Karl tilts his head, raising a brow. 

“Karl?” Sapnap takes Karl’s hand in his, stepping forward. The curly haired male blushes and attempts to take his hand back. 

_Not again, not again, not again._

“Yep, that’s my name!” Karl giggles and nervously looks down at their hands. “Can I please have my hand back?”

“Karl? Y-you don’t,” Sapnap chokes back a sob, “you don’t remember me?”

“Oh, have I met you before?” Karl frowns, finally taking his hand back. He stuffs it into his pocket. “Sorry for forgetting.”

“I-“ Sapnap feels hot tears stream down his face. “Karl-“

“Woah, I’m really sorry,” Karl gasps, panic in his eyes, “I- this is awkward, I really don’t know who you are. You look really upset.”

“Karl, it’s Sapnap. Sapnap, your fiancé!” Sapnap tries desperately, feeling sobs wracking his body. It’s too soon, too soon for him to forget. “And- and Quackity! Do you remember Quackity? Quackity-“

“-I don’t have a fiancé. Or two, for that matter,” Karl looks extremely uncomfortable. He shifts his weight from foot to foot, avoiding Sapnap’s teary eyes. “I’m really sorry, though. I’m gonna go now.”

And so he leaves. He leaves Sapnap with a breaking heart, never to recover.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/skiggswastaken)


End file.
